


Poe Dameron Headcanons

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Category: Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Headcanon, Star Wars AU, Star Wars freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: Collection of Headcanons for Poe Dameron





	1. Poe as Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Poe Dameron as Dad; from pre-natal to when child moves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous request.  
> I kind of went overboard, but this was a nice challenge. Something different from what I usually write.  
> Also, I don’t really read the comics or books as much, so anything I observed is from TFA, so my ideas are built on the image I got from there.

 

**Before Baby Arrives**

  * Poe will definitely do the shocked stare when you tell him.
  * "You're... you're... baby... what?"
  * He'd hug and spin you around once it settles in.
  * He'd tell his dad first, then Leia, then the rest. 
  * Poe reads all the //so you're expecting// types of books which is why
  * He'd be the take over all your tasks kind of guy because he read somewhere that you shouldn't lift anything over a certain weight, which will probably annoy you.
  * "Poe, I'm pregnant, not incapacitated. I can get my own plate."
  * "I know. Let me just... here you go," Poe says as he presents a plate with already cut up food. That's right. He'll go that far.
  * Him reading all the books is also kind of sweet. 
  * He'll tell you the size of the baby by comparing it to food. 
  * Likely nickname baby after food. 
  * He also holds you during the emotional rollercoaster days. When hormones have you crying one second and cuss the next.
  * He talks to your stomach all the time, not caring that he does this even when there's others around.
  * He sometimes falls asleep with his ear on your tummy.
  * Missions keep him busy but he will try his best to be there for all the important appointments.
  * He's definitely there for the first ultrasound, though!
  * He cries the first time he sees baby on the monitor, then makes some joke how baby is already like him.
  * He DOES NOT want to know the baby's sex. 
  * He's happy either way.
  * He will try his best to make time to go to Lamaze class with you.
  * When he can't be around, he talks to you on the comlink to stay updated.
  * He starts getting things for baby. Stuffed toys, baby booties because how adorable are tiny shoes, but also things you know for a fact baby won't be able to play with until much older, e.g. X-Wing models, build your own droid kit...
  * He also starts getting furniture for baby's room and you laugh because Poe was suckered into buying all the high-speed stuff, of which you're sure you'll likely only use half.
  * Poe knows how to fix X-Wings but not how to assemble a hover-crib. 
  * "What the blast? It said bolt B holds section C. The cogs don't spin either. HONEY, can you get Finn? Actually,... get Rey."
  * He shows the room to his dad and Kes just shakes his head in disbelief that his son painted a mural depicting an X-Wing approaching Yavin 4.
  * "Good thing he didn't attempt painting Ewoks. Your child would have had nightmares," Kes hints at Poe's inability to draw humanoid figures. 
  * Once the baby room is finished, it's basically a waiting game for you.
  * You get bigger and more uncomfortable and Poe tries his best to make sure you have everything: blankets, pillows, water... he also gives foot rubs.
  * He's not above running to the cantina at 3 a.m. to get you your favorite snack but will grumble if you don't want it by the time he gets back.
  * He helps you up all the time. 
  * He will tease you about you needing to go to the bathroom every ten minutes.
  * He will tease you about your walk.
  * And he will use your tummy to balance things. 
  * But it's all in a sweet kind of way because he thinks it's cute.



 

 

**Going Into Labor**

  * Poe freaks out. 
  * Yeah, sorry. I just see him as the freak out kind of guy with this once he's aware you're in labor. 
  * "Ok... ok.... ok.... ok. Stay calm. Breathe. Just like they taught in Lamaze class."
  * "I am calm, Poe," you quirk your brow, breathing evenly and calmly. 
  * Until a contraction hits and you yell his name and he grabs your hand and works you through the breathing exercises.
  * He scurries to get everything for the hospital and dashes out the door, forgetting the most important thing: you. 
  * Once at the hospital, [via comlink], he gets a hold of his dad and his closest friends to let them know you're in labor. 
  * He gets you ice chips and holds your hand through every contraction. 
  * A lengthy labor does worry him. 
  * He will fidget because no progress. 
  * He'll be on the nurses' and doctor's tail, hounding them with questions because he's worried something could happen to you both.
  * But once it's time to push, he collects himself. 
  * When you get scared he cheers you on.
  * "You can do it." "Alright, sweetie, from ten back. Ten, nine, eight,..." "Yes, sweetie. You can do this." "Almost."
  * That doesn't stop you from cussing at him, that it is all his fault, but his voice does help, and you're glad he's by your side and not away on some mission like is often the case with other expecting parents.
  * "Ok, mom, you can stop pushing. Baby is here," the doctor tells you, and Poe loses it, crying the second he sees baby. 
  * He cuts the umbilical cord with shaky hands.
  * In fact, he trembles when the doctor places baby in his arms, scared he might break the tiny being.
  * He tells you that you've done an outstanding job and how beautiful you look, despite you knowing that you look like a mess. But you accept it.
  * He keeps staring at baby, whispering how beautiful baby is and that he cannot believe baby is here. 
  * He'll ask to name baby after someone important in either of your lives.
  * He stays overnight with you at the hospital, watching you both sleep.



 

 

**After Baby and Mom come Home:**

**Infant Years**

  * Poe helps as much as he can, but soon missions take him away and you're left to handle baby by yourself during those times.
  * But when he's around he takes over baby duty like changing diapers and singing baby to sleep or giving baby
  * You never really knew Poe could sing, so you watch him when he does so.
  * He's an affectionate dad, constantly kissing baby and coddling baby. 
  * His way of making up time.
  * He watches when you [breast]feed baby. He doesn't get embarrassed like some people do. He knows it's natural.
  * If you're bottle feeding baby, Poe will feed baby. 
  * Again, his way of making up time.
  * Poe insists you go out with your friends at least once a month and doesn't mind watching baby by himself for a day.
  * He doesn't care if it's to get your hair done or play cards, but he does recognize that time away from baby is important so you don't feel isolated.
  * Leaving baby with a sitter so you two can go out together is another story, though.
  * Poe turns into the //question every motive// type and will explain a million times over to the sitter that the two of you are only ten minutes away at most.
  * That's why he prefers Rey or Finn to watch baby, because he trusts them the most.
  * Poe freaks out the first time baby gets sick and rushes to sickbay only to find out baby has a little cold, or maybe it's just a rash. 
  * Either way, Poe freaks out the first few times until he learns to recognize the symptoms better.
  * Poe gets excited about natural achievements.
  * "Honey, look at this! [Baby's name] just giggled!" "He/ she just rolled over!" "Honey, look! LOOK! Walking. No hands!"
  * Despite freaking out when baby gets ill, Poe is relaxed when baby starts exploring.
  * He's a //they'll learn from mistakes// type of parent.
  * That doesn't mean he's careless. 
  * He'll dash immediately if something could seriously injure baby.
  * But he won't run for every time baby topples over when taking first steps.
  * That relaxed way rubs off on baby. 
  * Baby learns good coping mechanism that way.



 

**Toddler to Preteen**

  * Poe is a firm believer that your child can do the things it sets out to do.
  * The //learn from mistakes// mindset transcends into these years. 
  * If something doesn't work, Poe will encourage to try again with hints on how to improve.
  * "Did the blocks fall down? Build it again. Maybe the bigger blocks on the bottom? You can do it."
  * Poe isn't above playing dress up.
  * He takes tea parties serious. 
  * So, he'll make Finn and Rey dress up.
  * He takes questions seriously.
  * He's definitely on the same page when it comes to disciplining your child but will cave faster when you're not home. A fifteen minute meditation timeout might just turn into five minutes instead.
  * The //no cookies before dinner// rule gets thrown out the window when you're at work or out.
  * "Only one. Don't tell mom!" 
  * Birthdays are important and he'll go above and beyond to make sure there's cake and other foods. 
  * But if he cannot attend birthdays, he'll record messages for your child before he leaves for a mission. 
  * Holidays are equally important. 
  * He's a traditional kind of guy and will talk about how he and his dad spent whatever holiday you're celebrating.
  * Poe teaches practical skills, while you take on the mental challenges like writing first letters and words.
  * When your child is old enough, and after some begging to let him, Poe takes your child for a flight in the X-Wing. 
  * He even starts teaching your child how to fix the landspeeder.
  * Or at least what each tool is called.
  * Poe is there for the first day of school. 
  * He's proud but also emotional. He may not show it like the day at the hospital.
  * He picks up your child from school when he's not away.
  * Things like that are important. Quality time.
  * He remains affectionate even when your child enters the "ew, gross, daaaaAADDd" phase.



 

 

**Preteen Years**

  * Poe's relaxed parenting and encouragement that child can do everything it sets out to do pays off in that your child is independent. 
  * He wouldn't want it any other way.
  * He trusts child when child uses speeders to dart across grassy fields. 
  * Poe does insist on your child wearing a helmet. 
  * Safety rules are important and he makes that clear, and if the child doesn't follow those, child doesn't get to do things like using the speeder. 
  * He's not the ground them or send them to their room type of parent, though.
  * Nor does he believe in taking away all privileges. 
  * He'll make the child do extra chores instead or maybe have the child fix whatever he/she breaks.
  * //The talk// is a shared effort.
  * Although, Poe does stumble over his words.
  * "So.... uhm... you know, [child's name], when two people love each other... well you know... ok so... see the birds?"
  * "Dad, do you mean s.e.x?"
  * Poe tries to make it to shows, games, or PTA meetings, but more often than not, he's away, so he relies on you to tape those things.
  * And he'll watch it with you both once he gets back.



 

**Teenage Years to Graduation**

  * Poe lets the child hang out with peers. 
  * Curfew is lax with him, although past midnight is pushing it.
  * He's not someone who decides friends for your child but he voices his disapproval if something or someone goes against his moral standards and gets your child in trouble.
  * Poe's ethic and moral standards are high. 
  * He's taught this early on. 
  * If the child does something against the standards, he'll teach them a lesson through care and kindness, though.
  * Or hard work.
  * He'll likely have the child help other people who are worse off. 
  * He doesn't tell you, but whenever he takes your child out on the X-Wing, he lets the child take over controls for a while.
  * While paying close attention of course.
  * Poe takes a ton of holoflats [pictures]. 
  * He always does, but prom somehow puts that over the top.
  * "Dad. I have to get ready! Stop taking pictures."
  * "I know. Just one more picture. You didn't smile in the last one."
  * The one thing you two have a different opinion on is your child joining the Resistance or any military affiliated profession. 
  * Poe points out that it's up to the child.
  * You, at the core, know that's true, but prefer not to have another family member in such a field.
  * On graduation day, Poe is the dad with the biggest poster board and a heap of balloons and he'll yell because he's proud. 
  * He'll hug and kiss your child and doesn't care about "eww, gross" attitude.
  * He'll definitely cry. Happy tears mixed with sadness.



 

**After Child Moves Out**

  * Poe might say he's ok and that the empty nest feeling doesn't get to him, but he's lying. And you know that.
  * Constant contact. Messages, care packages, dropping by when in the same system.
  * He gets fidgety when child returns for visits.
  * He'll welcome whoever your child chooses as their S.O.
  * AND HE'LL DEFINITELY, DEFINITELY insist on being there when your child starts a family of their own. 



 


	2. Beyond War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested:
> 
> Rec! Headcanons (or drabble if u pref) of what Poe wants to do when the war is over. What secret dreams does he have that he would never admit out loud. Does he want to stay in the resistance forever, like leia, does he want to take over? Does he want to retire to yavin and settle down like his parents or is he too restless for that life? Thankuuuuu :D <3

  * Poe is a military man through and through, despite him having become disillusioned with the Republic.
  * Poe would love to stay in the Resistance [Republic Navy] until forced retirement.
  * For most officers, that's usually around 62, but when the war is over, military restructuring and the fact that he'd have to take on a more bureaucratic/diplomatic role would get to him.


  * And that's because Poe is also a pilot through and through.
  * He needs action in his life, and sitting behind a desk isn't his idea of action.
  * He'll probably get out if he wasn't allowed to fly anymore, because usually, admiral level ranks don't do that.
  * So he'll hand in his resignation, with a grumble.
  * [ _THAT DOES NOT MEAN he'd just abandon his leadership role during war if he got promoted to Colonel and then Admiral during the course of the war, but he'd likely get out as soon as the war is over_.]


  * Poe wants to have a family, especially when he sees all his friends/wingmen retire and settle down.
  * But he'll be restless with anything that doesn't involve flying.
  * So he'll stay close to military headquarters for the Republic [ _The guess is the Resistance will be dissolved once the war is over and remaining personnel absorbed into Republic military_.]
  * He'll likely look into becoming a flight instructor as a civilian hire just so he can fly now and then.


  * A dream of his is to own his very own X-Wing.
  * If he's granted one of the older models, or even a T70, in a compensation packet, he'll spend hours maintaining and fixing it in a hangar type garage that he built himself.
  * He'll take it out on short distance flights.


  * If his dad is still around, he'll take his X-Wing to see his dad, just to show off a little.
  * He will definitely visit Yavin 4 often during his time as instructor, and once he retires from that second career, he'll likely settle down there.
  * At his parents' old place, so he can take care of the Force-sensitive tree.
  * His X-Wing parked right next to the building, of course.




End file.
